Candy, Bridges, and Caves
by ChocoQueen
Summary: Harry is led by two unicorns deep into the Forest to find Candy Mountain. Does he really find it? Crackfic! Rating due to mild swearing. Friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

Main characters: Harry and Draco

Warning: Mild swearing

Genre: pure crackfic

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Harry Potter or Charlie the Unicorn, just the crack plot bunny that brought this about.

Part 1

Harry was walking the grounds, on his way to visit Hagrid, when he heard some weird noises coming from the Forbidden Forest. It sounded like his name was being called so he decided to get closer to be able to hear the sounds better. As he got closer, he was able to make out the words.

"Harry"

"Come into the forest Harry."

"Full of excitement and adventure Harry."

_What the hell?_ Harry was confused and a bit apprehensive. He wasn't sure if he should do as the voices asked or if he should go to Hagrid's and see what Hagrid thought about what was going on in the Forest.

"Come on Harry."

"We're waiting for you Harry."

Against his better judgment, his body felt as if it was being drawn in towards the Forest and the voices emanating from within. As he entered the Forest, two colorful unicorns approached him, one was lavender and the other was rose. _What the? I thought they were all supposed to be white._ Harry was so confused.

"Hey Harry"

"We found a map Harry."

"A map to Candy Mountain Harry."

Harry rubbed his temples. _How in the world can they be talking?_ He was starting to get a headache.

"Come on Harry, come with us to Candy Mountain."

"Yea, come with us Harry."

"Yea, uh huh sure. I'm just going to leave now and go see Madame Pomfrey. I think I must have hit my head during the last Quidditch Game because you guys shouldn't be talking."

Harry turned to leave, but the unicorns were faster and were in front of him once more.

"You didn't question it when you talked to snakes Harry."

"Yea Harry. We've always been able to talk to special people like you Harry."

_Great, another wonderful 'gift', just what I needed. _Harry tried once more to get around the unicorns to leave and go back to Hogwarts, but was stopped yet again.

"You have to come with us to Candy Mountain Harry."

"It's a land of sweets, and joy, and joyness."

"Fine, fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone, I'll go with you to Candy Mountain. Which way?"

"This way Harry."

Harry followed the unicorns through the Forest wondering how he kept managing to get himself in situations like this. The unicorns sang as they walked, annoying Harry further.

"Here's our first stop Harry."

"It's the magical Manticore, Harry."

"Uh, guys, I don't think we should go near that. Just look at the tail."

"But it'll show us the way Harry."

"Yea, the way to Candy Mountain."

"You do know there aren't any mountains in the Forest right?"

"Shun the nonbeliever."

"Ssshunnnn."

"Sssssshuunnnnnnnnah."

"You guys feeling okay? Have you eaten anything new recently? Something that might make you feel high?"

Suddenly, the Manticore spoke, speaking in a language that Harry didn't recognize.

"It has spoken."

"It has shown us the way."

"But it didn't speak English. How in the world could you guys understand it?"

"Come on Harry, let's keep going."

"It's just over this bridge Harry. The magical bridge of hope and wonder."

"Umm, you guys do realize that this bridge shouldn't be here right? What is the bridge crossing anyway? Besides, I'm getting covered in splinters. I don't think we should be on this bridge guys."

"Harry. Harrry. Harrrrrryyyyy."

"I'm right here. What do you want now?"

"We're on a bridge Harry."

"Yes, I see that."

They finally finished crossing the bridge and getting to the other side of the Forest. Harry had never been this far before and was starting to worry about being able to get back to Hogwarts when all this was over.

"We're heeeeeere!"

Harry looked around and did in fact see a mountain made of candy standing in front of them.

"Well, what do you know, there actually is a Candy Mountain."

"Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain. You fill me with sweet sugary goodness."

"Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Harry"

"Yea, Harry, go inside the cave! Magical wonders that will behold when you enter."

"I don't think so. I think I'll stay out here. I don't know how stable a mountain of candy can really be. You guys go ahead. I'll wait out here."

"But you have to go into the Candy Mountain Cave Harry."

All of a sudden, a bunch of chocolate frogs popped out from the mountain and started singing.

"_Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up_

_Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain Cave_

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land_

_Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land_

_They've got lollypops and gummy drops and candy things_

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day_

_It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town_

_It's the mecca of love the candy cave_

_They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats_

_Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets_

_Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band_

_Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land_

_Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground_

_Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree_

_In the candy cave imagination runs so free_

_So now Harry, please will you go into the cave"_

Then just as quickly as they appeared, the candy frogs disappeared with a bang. Harry rubbed his temples again. _Definitely going to have to go in for a check up when I'm done here. Now I'm seeing candy singing._

"Fine, fine. I'll go into the freaking Candy Cave. This had better be good."

Harry slowly and apprehensively walked into the cave.

"Goodbye Harry."

"Yea, goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye? What? I need you to help me get back."

Harry tried to hurry back to the opening of the cave to leave, but some sort of doors closed quickly, leaving him in the dark, wondering what was going on. Luckily, he had his wand with him.

"Lumos" Harry said, giving him at least a little bit of light. He started walking farther into the cave, hoping that there might be another way out of the place. He didn't get far before he was startled yet again.

Towards the back of the cave he saw Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing here?" Harry had his wand at the ready to cast a spell should Malfoy try anything.

It was when Malfoy didn't answer that Harry finally noticed that Malfoy was chained and gagged in the cave. _What the fuck?_ Harry started to move closer to Malfoy when his foot his a rock and he tripped and started falling. However, before Harry could fall completely, he felt himself jar awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Harry slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes adjusted, he decided to look around. There were candy wrappers everywhere, some even stacked in a pile resembling a mountain. By the candy wrappers stood empty mugs that had once held butterbeer. Harry looked down to see what he had been using for a pillow and saw that it was some first years' stuffed horse. He went to rub his eyes, but his hands hit something sticky on his face. He removed whatever it was and saw that it was a half eaten lollypop that somewhat resembled a unicorns' horn.

_That was some party we had last night._ The Gryffindor had thrown the party after a Quidditch victory over Slytherin. He looked around the room and saw that others were still sleeping. He even saw that at some time during the night, Ron and Hermione had gotten together and were now cuddling together on the floor. _I need to go clear my head_.

Harry left. He decided that some fresh air would probably do him some good. He started walking towards Hagrid's cottage. He figured Hagrid was someone that he could talk to without worry of sounding stupid. As he neared the cottage, he noticed something glimmering on the branches of the trees right behind it. He went to see what it was and noticed that it was unicorn hair. He decided to pick some to give to Hagrid since he knew how useful it would be to him. As he was picking the hairs off the branches, he saw a light in the Forest.

_That's odd._ Against his better judgment, Harry went in to investigate. He kept walking farther and farther into the Forest. Before he knew it, he was crossing a bridge and getting covered in splinters. _Whoa, that's déjà vu for you. I guess there really is a bridge in the Forest._ Harry kept going, determined to figure out what the source of the light was.

He finally found it, and saw that it was emanating from a cave. He walked into the cave. All of a sudden there was an earthquake, causing a rockslide and sealing Harry in the cave. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell. He looked around him and saw that there was no way he could move all the rocks by himself. He turned around, hoping that there was some other way of getting out. That was when he saw Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was walking around the ground after that victory you stole from us. I saw a light and went to investigate." Malfoy sneered at him. "I see that you can't go anywhere without causing problems. How do you propose we get out of here huh, Potter?"

Harry looked around and started walking towards Malfoy when his foot snagged on a branch. He tried to release his foot, but ended up tripping himself instead. He started to fall and was jarred out of sleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Damn!" Harry screamed as he came out of his dream.

"Potter! That's 50 points from Gryffindor for the language,' Snape barked at him, "and detention for sleeping in my class!"

Harry blushed, embarrassed that he had not only fallen asleep in Double Potions with Slytherin, but then cursed as well. Around him, he could hear snickers coming from the Slytherins in the room.

All of a sudden, Snape dropped a book on a table. The whole room jumped in their seats.

"Malfoy," Snape barked, "how dare you lower yourself to Potter's level? How dare you sleep in MY class! Detention for you as well." Snape walked away in a huff, annoyed that two students had had the audacity to sleep in his class. He could believe it of Potter, but not Malfoy.

That evening, Harry and Draco waited outside of Snape's office to hear the details of their detention. Snape opened the door.

"You two are to report to Hagrid for detention." He slammed the door shut in their faces, leaving them to their own devices.

"Not Hagrid again" Malfoy complained, "remember what happened last time."

"Oh shut up Malfoy," Harry said as he started to walk to the exit.

They walked to Hagrid's in silence, both contemplating just what exactly Hagrid could be having them do this time. Hagrid met them at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest.

"Ah, there you two are. Hurry up; we've got lots of work to do."

"Hagrid, just what exactly are we doing?"

"Snape didn't tell ya? Figures. We're going to go into the Forest and collect unicorn hairs for Ollivander. He needs them for his wands and the last few I was able to get weren't the best quality."

_Great, unicorns again. I'm getting some major déjà vu._ Harry looked at Malfoy and saw that his face had paled. Harry chuckled to himself, delighting in Malfoy's fear.

"Come on lads. We'll be going deep into the forest and we need to hurry so that we can get back out in time."

Harry and Draco followed Hagrid, collecting hairs on the way. They were too busy collecting hairs and trying to keep up with Hagrid at the same time to notice where they were walking and where in the Forest they were. The next thing they knew, they were all walking across a bridge.

"Uhh, Hagrid? How long has this bridge been here?"

"It's been here forever Harry. You just haven't been in this far before."

"What are you talking about, we're not that deep. I can see the exit over there." Malfoy chimed in.

"Yes, Malfoy, that is an exit, but do you see any semblance of Hogwarts behind the trees?"

Harry and Draco both looked and as Hagrid had said, they couldn't see anything past the trees that could have been Hogwarts.

"Um, Hagrid, there aren't any caves in the Forest by any chance are there?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course there are caves in the Forest Harry. Don't you read your books?" Hagrid answered, walking farther into the Forest.

Malfoy whipped around and looked at Harry.

"Why did you ask him if there were caves?"

"I just have the worst case of déjà vu and I was hoping I was wrong." Harry saw Draco's face pale as Harry answered his question.

"So you're getting déjà vu too?" Draco asked.

"Too? What you mean…. OMG, you've been here before too right? In your dream?" Harry was practically jumping up and down, glad he wasn't crazy.

"Potter, does that mean you really were there when I was, um, tied up?"

"Yes, yes I was. How did you get yourself into that mess?"

"These two damned colored unicorns did it to me."

Harry started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny Potter?"

"That's how I found the cave. Those two colored unicorns."

Upon hearing that, Draco started laughing as well.

"What are you two laughing about? Come on we've got work to do."

Harry and Draco ran after Hagrid after promising to talk about their dreams later to see if there were any other similarities. The rest of the evening passed in silence. When they were done, they handed Hagrid the hairs they had managed to collect and went to go talk.

As they talked, they slowly realized that the other person wasn't as bad as they had thought for all those years. They realized that they might even be able to be friends in the future.

**Epilogue**

As Ron and Hermione watched Harry and Draco becoming good friends, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Our plan seems to have worked Hermione, they've become friends."

"Of course it worked silly. I knew that the two of them could get along with a nudge in the right direction. And now that Harry has a new friend, he won't feel so left out when the two of us are acting like a couple." Hermione smiled.

"That was some luck you had, finding a potion that has people dream the same dream when the people's hair is added to it."

"I'm just wondering what they dreamed about. Apparently it is also supposed to have some foreshadowing side effects that cause déjà vu."

"I guess we'll never know. Although I heard Harry muttering something about unicorns and dancing frogs in his sleep the other night."

Ron and Hermione laughed and snuggled closer together on the blanket they shared by the shore of the Lake as Harry and Draco began having a swimming contest to see who could swim faster.


End file.
